New additions
by angellus08
Summary: Klaus and Caroline make a new addition to their family, of course he isnt so willing. One shot might make a sequel if I get good response. Pure fluff, no back story.


A/N- This is a short fluffy if you want to call it, one-shot. No clue where it came from, but I couldn't help it. I am in love with the concept of Klaus and Caroline so... Please let me know what you think, I am not too happy with this, I rushed it a bit I guess but do let me know if you like it or not. I'm not very good at one-shot's lol. REVIEW tc...

Oh and I have a poll out on my profile please vote and help me out, and tell me if you think it's a good idea. Now back to reading...

* * *

><p>Klaus was going to murder her where she stood.<p>

He was certain of it.

He couldn't remember the last time he had been this infuriated in his life, his very very very long life. And yet here he was, clenching his teeth as he watched his blonde bounce happily almost buzzing with excitement, and he really really wished he was that cold hearted psycho hybrid again who would just kill her for being so damn annoying. But he wasn't, he _was_ at least thankful that no other self-respecting murderous villains like him would be caught dead anywhere near _such_ a place; so at least he would be free from humiliation among his peers. He could have simply said no to her request, which he did adamantly for 2 whole weeks before the sneaky little thing that she was, started threatening him to withhold sex for a whole *shudders* month... there was no way in hell Klaus was going to go that long, absolutely not. She had tried this tactic once before not that long ago, when she wanted him to do something else that he absolutely despised so she resorted to blackmail and he had merely huffed. He was a very experienced man, he could go a week without sex; he'd just go kill something when he felt particularly horny. But he had been very wrong about his resisting skills, but in his defense she had made it a point to be just a little bit more extra sexy in that particular week, only to tease him and always swatted away his hand and cock whenever he tried to ambush her.

Needless to say he gave in after a few days and did as she asked. What had she asked exactly? Her friend who also happened to be their neighbor; what's its face?... Todd, Tim, Rufus... no Dan, Dante, Horus... ah yes Henry, his name was Henry. Henry the neighbor was getting married and she wanted him to be her date to the wedding... can you imagine Klaus going to a wedding and not to massacre and torture. But she got what she wanted as she always did, he grumbled and pouted throughout the three hours of pure horror apart from the 4 times he pulled her into store cupboards blessing whoever designed that oh so accessible dress that offered his hands easy passage to all the places that made her squeak.

His dreadful experience of going 5 days without sex is what prompted him to give in to her nagging and drag his beautiful backside to... he was ashamed to say it, he was even ashamed to think it... a pet store. There he thought it! A pet store... Klaus was in a pet store, a freaking pet store with whimpering and howling puppies. He sighed as he stepped foot inside the surprisingly big store and the owner/salesman/whoever the fuck he was walked over to them with a huge smile which was returned by his blonde companion while he merely tried not to grimace. He cleared his throat to get her to look at him, he felt quite ignored in front of the puppies and kittens, she turned to him with a blinding grin that almost made him feel a little bit ok about having to undergo such a travesty... but he quickly pushed it away.

"Caroline" Klaus stated firmly gripping her arm "You said 10 minutes, in and out remember" he reminded her and she nodded

"Oh stop being such a spoil sport Klaus, try to have some fun" she said in a bubbly tone and he almost retorted a 'Here?' but controlled himself, no need to make her pout, it would just add to his misery. So he held his tongue and watched in despair as she moved from one pup to the other, an ecstatic grin on her face, it was like she was radiating excitement and he couldn't for the life of him how someone could be so _moved_ by puppies. The salesman who Klaus was certain of killing in the very near future was adding to his pain; smelling the money that walked in with Klaus he was trying harder to make a sale... Klaus didn't really care about that; it was more of the man's snide hints at Caroline that were making him murderous. He practically throttled him then and there when he cunningly asked Caroline in the most innocent way possible if Klaus was her husband, since she now wore her sun ring on her wedding finger, and when the salesman received a no in response he 'mistakenly' brushed his hand against parts of Caroline that only Klaus had permission for touching... hence leading to the elaborate and very brutal torture methods that Klaus was whipping up in his head. But she was just too damn happy to notice being assaulted or her homicidal... whatever the hell Klaus was. He refused to be called a boyfriend... point blank, how stupid did that sound anyway?

Klaus was stirred from his murder plotting when Caroline happily announced that she had made a choice and his eyebrows rose impulsively, he was under the impression that they had only... and only come to visit and gawk at the godforsaken creatures and had no intention of actually acquiring one... but she of course had her own plans. He cocked a brow at her and she knew that he was going to object, always a woman with a plan she held on to his arm tightly whimpering in his ear like a dying dog

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please... pretty please..." she continued pleaded in a cutesy voice flashing her perfected pout and he grumbled audibly hanging his head and wishing to be anywhere... anywhere but here. What the hell happened to that murderous wrench he used to be? He missed him... he so terribly missed him.

"Just do whatever the hell you want" he yelled angrily and she practically floored him with her kiss while shrieking simultaneously. He stormed his way out the store looking to rip someone apart, but just leaned against the light post with his head in his hands, wondering how the hell he happened to get here. She came back out the store pretty soon carrying a little thing in her hands with a cosmic smile on her face giving him a scorching kiss for being so 'co-operative' as she called it... he called it doing whatever he had to, to shut her up. He barely listened when she went on and on about the pup's breed, habits, personality... blah blah blah. All he knew was that the pup was small blonde and annoying... huh no wonder she chose this one.

He warned her beforehand that he would want to kill it (she glared at him for calling it an 'it' and he ignored her) within five hours. He was wrong... he wanted to kill it within two hours. Klaus couldn't remember the last time he had been so ignored in his life, but Caroline was so consumed by the little puppy she practically forgot about the big bad hybrid pouting on the couch, as she danced around the house showing it to the pup... like he actually understood something. Klaus laid on the couch grumbling to himself as he heard Caroline calling everyone she knew and gushing about her new little puppy... Elena and Bonnie squeaked in delight just like her wanting pictures and this and that and what not, whereas Tyler (whom Klaus was not comfortable with her being in contact with, but then again when did she ever listen to him) listened patiently as she ranted on about how smart the pup was. The best though was when she called Stefan; Klaus chuckled happily as he heard ripper Stefan attempt to care about the new addition to their household, after about 15 minutes of her ramblings Stefan had had enough; and Klaus practically fell off the couch when Stefan started yelling that he had to go coz _Batman_ was trying to kill him leaving a perplexed Caroline looking adorably nonplussed and Klaus shaking in laughter.

After a couple of hours, he had reached his limit as he walked up to Caroline cuddling and cooing at the dog and picked it up by the scruff of its neck and he wanted to throw it down. He did throw all right... not the dog... don't scream for PETA now, he threw Caroline over his shoulders and marched her upstairs banging the door shut to all intruders human or animal, and silenced her with his mouth before she started her complaining. Needless to say she didn't think about the pup until the next morning. The next few days Klaus barely managed to not wring the pup's neck, and compelled him to not dispose off his bodily fluids anywhere in the house despite Caroline adamant disapproval; he countered her by saying that he would not have dog poop on his Armani suits... she huffed and mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'You and your suits'

A week later she proudly declared that she had named the puppy Damon, and Klaus laughed a full ten minutes, her statement actually bringing tears of joy to his eyes and for the first time he didn't really mind having the dog around. A part of him wanted to go to Mystic Falls this instant just to see the raven haired vampire's face as he introduced him to Damon the dog... that would be epic.

One morning he woke up to Caroline wriggling around in the bed next to him giggling softly and he ignored it until he heard her mumble something like 'Damon stop' and his eyes shot open preparing to tear and rip, and he saw Damon the dog... not the vampire (Phew!) on top of Caroline licking her face causing her to call out his name. He picked up 'Damon' by the scruff of his neck and deposited him on the ground, he claimed 'Damon's' previous position on top of Caroline as she giggled at his annoyed face as he attacked her neck. Unfortunately Damon the dog made a habit of waking up its 'Parents' (as Caroline insisted on being called) every morning and he treated it the same way every morning until one day he got too tired of this pathetic routine and just let the thing bounce around on the bed.

Caroline giggled heartily when she woke up one day to find the little pup asleep curled up next to Klaus who was also fast asleep unaware of what she was sure he would call a travesty. When she mentioned to him later that day of his new sleeping arrangements she scowled angrily and merely shrugged... he really didn't have the energy to fight with her, she won every time anyway. As the days went by Caroline noticed that he didn't hate the pup that much anymore, sure he still threatened to kill it every two days but then again Klaus was _always_ threatening to kill someone. He would let him sleep in the bed between them, though one day he almost crushed the poor puppy in his haste to get on top of her; she reprimanded him instantly and needless to say he didn't get any morning sex that day. He even let the pup sit next to him on the couch as he watched his soccer matches... damn those Brits and their soccer. One day when he was sitting in the kitchen watching Caroline as she went nuts at baking; he smiled... actually smiled and not smirked in a you're-so-dumb kind of way when the puppy went crazy chasing its own tail, running around in circles and circles, Klaus shook his head at his antics in almost... dare she say it, in a fond way. Caroline was starting to think that maybe he didn't really hate that dog anymore. So she asked him exactly that one day

"How come you don't hate the puppy anymore?"

He pondered on that for a while, his hands working on his tie coming to a rest, as he scrunched up his face in a weird manner before answering

"We're from the same species" he said simply and her brows rose impulsively as she contemplated that. Really? Wolves and dogs... she shook her head viciously letting it go, smart was never really her thing.

Then there was the time when their mailman commented that their puppy looked a lot like the dog from 'Marley & Me', Klaus went out that night and got the movie and made them watch it... and declared that _that_ dog was nowhere near as smart as _our_ dog. She smiled and kissed him softly, he had said _our_ not her's... they finally had something that was theirs, something that they had together.

It was when she returned home one day and noticed Klaus sternly instructing or attempting to instruct the pup to not jump onto the table as he lovingly placed a really old bottle of Rum on it which he had just bought... well stolen more like, that she realized that he liked the dog as much as she liked it. She watched in amazement as he went on to explain to the dog why this was such a special rum and that if he ever broke the bottle then he would surely be facing Klaus's legendary wrath. He turned to look at her when a soft chuckle left her mouth... it seemed his way of expressing emotions was to threaten murder, he had done the same thing to her.

"What are you laughing about" he asked annoyed at being caught talking to the dog, she shook her head sweetly and he went back to watching his match and waving a warning finger at 'Damon' as he made to move to jump, widening his eyes like a parent scolding a child... prompting her to make her next statement, which she would admit later wasn't that well thought out

"This is good practice you know" she said excitedly and he looked confused "For when we adopt a baby!" she added with a small delightful clap and watched as all the blood drained from his face.

Klaus was going to murder her where she stood. He was certain of it.


End file.
